Late Again
by Caty-Cross
Summary: Demyx is late again, only this time, Zexion isn't sure if a simple 'sorry' will be enough. Rated T to be safe, boy x boy so if you don't like please don't read :
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story that was up before but well....I had a very, very, horrible, insecure moment and took it down because I thought it was stupid. But some lovely, confidence boosting, comments from my friends made me feel like I should re-upload it :)

So here it is, making an appearance once again ^^ I am going to upload it chapter by chapter so I get more feedback on each chapter, so it would be a HUGE confidence booster if you could review after reading this :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one.**

Zexion sat at his kitchen table grading essays for his English class at Twilight High. He sighed and ran a hand through his long periwinkle-blue fringe only to have it fall back into place, concealing the right side of his face. His silvery-blue eye was caught by the crumpled up postcard that lay beside the pile of papers. He leaned back in his chair and picked it up.

The picture on the front was of the Destiny Isles. A long stretch of golden beach with azure waves lapping at the sand, palm trees lined the coast, their huge leaves glowing an emerald colour. He flipped it over to read the message on the back, even though he probably knew it by heart now.

**Zexy,**

**Hope you're well! Sorry for not writing much but have been real busy! I'll be coming home on the 5****th**** of April, should be in the airport at about 6:30. Don't come. I'll come to you, don't want you to get harassed by the paparazzi :) See you.**

**Love Demyx xxx**

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 7:30. Demyx should have been here by now. He had been gone for six months, recording on the Destiny Isles and doing gigs with Axel who was his producer. Zexion knew Axel would be home by now.

"_He must be caught in traffic." _Zexion thought and he went back to his papers.

8:00.

Zexion couldn't concentrate on the grading and was staring listlessly at the clock, his insecurity slowly clawing its way back into his mind.

"_Who am I kidding? He's not coming here. He'll have forgotten me. " _He thought. He sighed sadly and stood up. He felt like the walls were closing in around him and he felt a sudden urge to get out of the apartment. He needed milk anyway. He grabbed his wallet and mobile from the counter and headed to the door. He pulled on his black converse and long coat before exiting apartment number six and locking the door behind himself.

He walked to the supermarket and bought milk. As he left the shop he heard a group of teenage girls talking and giggling.

"Demyx Nocturne is by far the best!"

"He's sooo hot!"

"I know! I can't _wait _for his next gig!"

"Me neither! Hey I wonder if he has a girlfriend?!"

"If he does she must be someone totally beautiful and way cool!"

Zexion bit his lip to hold back tears and hurried away from the girls.

He wandered for a bit and somehow ended up at the park. He sat on the swing and gently swung back and forth; trying not to think about how unsuited he was for Demyx.

"_How would they react…if they knew he was with someone like me…"_ he thought.

When his dark thoughts started to take over his mind again, he left the park and went to the little sweet shop on the corner. Zexion was a secret sweet tooth and a regular at Candy's Confectionary.

He bought a bag of his favourites, deep red, strawberry flavored, boiled sweets, and then slowly walked home. He sucked on one as he walked. Concentrating on the flavour and the clacking noise the sweet made against his teeth. Distracting himself.

What he saw when he reached the top of the stairs to his apartment nearly made him choke.

Demyx was leaning on the railings with his hands in the pockets of his black, artfully stressed, skinny jeans. He wore his big, plain black hoodie and dark sunglasses covered his sea-green eyes. His hair, a dark blonde, mullet/mohawk, blew in the light breeze. He had his IPod earphones plugged into his ears and was tapping a foot to the beat.

Zexion was frozen to the spot, staring at Demyx like he was an apparition. He clutched the plastic bag tightly, trying not to think about what the girls had said.

"…_by far the best!…"_

"…_Sooo hot!..."_

"…_Girlfriend…"_

"…_Totally beautiful and way cool!..."_

Their words echoed in his head and he couldn't make them go away. All he could do was stare at the man he loved. Stare at the man that had left him alone for six months with no call or postcard or contact of any kind. He felt pointless, insignificant behind Demyx's fame.

Demyx glanced towards Zexion casually, like he was checking to see if someone was there. He did a double-take whenhe saw Zexion and his face visibly brightened. He pulled the earphones out of his ears and pushed away from the railings, tugging the sunglasses from his face.

"Zexy! Oh god it's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" Demyx exclaimed a huge grin across his face.

Zexion smiled a small smile.

"I missed you too." He said quietly, and then he went to the door and pulled the key out of his coat pocket. He unlocked the door and went inside. Demyx followed him chattering about his trip and the Isles.

Zexion methodically pulled his shoes off and hung his coat up. Then he took the milk into the kitchen and put it carefully in the fridge. He threw his keys and wallet into the bowl on the little stand by the kitchen door and slumped into the chair at the table. Demyx trailing behind him like a chick.

Zexion pulled the papers to himself and began to finish marking them.

"Mind if I take a shower Zex?" Demyx asked. Zexion shook his head and Demyx kissed his cheek before heading into the bathroom.

Zexion didn't get it. How could Demyx go away for that long and not contact him at all, then just expect everything to be the same as it was before? Zexion had missed him so much that he had felt like his heart was trying to escape his chest.

He clenched his fist tightly around his pen.

He couldn't stop thinking about the musician. What made matters worse was that Demyx was on the television for live recordings of his Destiny Isles gigs and his music was always on the radio and he was all anyone ever talked about at the high school. He had to share Demyx with billions of fans. Zexion's insecurity got worse the more people loved him. He began to feel like he wasn't good enough. He was just a plain, boring, English teacher whereas Demyx was a shining, cool, idol to thousands of people, an amazing musician and singer. Zexion felt as though he was holding Demyx back.

"Zexy, your hot water doesn't last very long, does it?" Demyx said cheerfully as he re-entered the room fifteen minutes later.

"Mmmm." Zexion didn't look up from the papers, he couldn't look at the musician, couldn't let him see the feelings he was trying to hide.

Demyx's face fell and his smile saddened.

"Well, I can see you're busy so I'll go back to my place, I'll see you tomorrow." Demyx said and he walked to the front door.

Zexion looked up from the tests and at the doorway Demyx had just left.

"_No…" _He thought._ "Don't go!"_

He leapt from his seat and ran to the hallway. Demyx had the door half open. Zexion threw his arms out and around Demyx. His palms hit the door and his momentum slammed it shut with a crash. Demyx looked over his shoulder in surprise. Zexion felt tears well up in his eyes. He squeezed them shut and leaned his head on Demyx's back.

"Don't go," He murmured. "Please."

He felt Demyx take hold of his wrist and pull him around. He pushed Zexion against the door and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. Demyx leaned down and captured Zexion's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Zexion moaned. He had missed Demyx's taste and touch so much. Demyx licked Zexion's lips and Zexion opened his mouth. He felt Demyx push his warm tongue inside. Tears sparkled down Zexion's cheeks. He sniffed and caught Demyx's clean, just-out-the-shower smell.

Demyx pushed his body against Zexion's and Zexion groaned with desire. He pulled his wrists from Demyx's grip and dragged his hands through the dark blonde spikes, tugging slightly. Demyx responded by pressing Zexion against the door and kissing him fiercely. His warm hand slipped up Zexion's t-shirt. Zexion wrapped his legs around Demyx's waist and the musician carried him to the bedroom.

He dropped Zexion onto the bed and pulled off his jumper and t-shirt, throwing them into a dark corner. He dragged Zexion's shirt over his head and then straddled his waist. They resumed kissing, getting more and more passionate and aroused with every passing second.

Zexion finally groaned and tugged at the studded belt around Demyx's waist. Demyx undid it and slipped off his jeans, kissing and biting at Zexion's neck. Zexion scrabbled at his own belt and, with trembling fingers, managed to undo the stupid thing. He unbuttoned his jeans and, with a little help from Demyx, managed to pull them off.

Zexion's body arched as Demyx slipped a hand under his boxers. He moaned and pulled Demyx down to himself.

"D… Demyx…Demyx you gotta AH!" He cried out as Demyx's familiar touch hit the spot. "Please…P please Demyx…I want…I want NAAH!"

"What do you want?" Demyx whispered seductively in his ear.

"I want you…I want you."

Zexion woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He reached out and hit the 'off' button. Then he groaned, rolled over and sat up. He was sore all over and was sure he had a hickey on his neck but he was still bathing in an afterglow. He put out a hand to steady himself and heard a crunch of paper as his hand connected with a folded note.

It was then that he realized that Demyx wasn't there.

"_Maybe…maybe he went to the bathroom or something." _He thought.

He unfolded the note and read,

**I got a call from the studio**

**Demyx xx**

Zexion frowned. Was that it? Couldn't he have written more? Why did he have to go? What he was doing? Who he was with? And…when would he see him again?

He curled up into a ball and hugged his knees. Why? Why did he do this to him? Did Zexion really mean anything to him? Or was he just good for sex and nothing else?

Zexion's insecurity had brought his mood crashing down. He had felt dejected and horrible all through his first class of the day. He had to work during the break to get the papers he didn't finish graded on time. He had a headache. He rubbed at the red mark just above his collarbone. His tie irritated it, made it ache. So he had taken the stupid thing off and had unbuttoned his shirt so he could massage it.

"Oooo, is that a hickey Mr. Schemer?" said a teasing voice from behind him. Zexion immediately covered up the mark and turned to face the biology teacher, Marluxia Grace.

The teacher was tall with long pink hair and dark, deep green eyes. He was dressed in a shirt and black trousers but no tie and the shirt is untucked. How he gets away with this Zexion has no idea. His usual silly grin is in place but Zexion knows not to be fooled by it. His temper can snap like a brittle twig and the students call him an assassin from the way he could be stood right behind you, watching you, and you wouldn't realize until he spoke.

"No, just a bruise." Zexion lied.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Well I've had plenty of experience trying to cover them up so I know what is a hickey and what isn't and that looks a lot like one if you ask me!"

Zexion paused to figure out what he had said and then answered,

"Sir, don't you have your next lesson to plan?"

"HA!" Marluxia pointed a triumphant finger at Zexion who took a step back and crashed into the desk. "You pulled that one on me last week and I have COME PREPARED!! I have already planned my next lesson! Hahaha!"

Zexion sighed, rolled his eyes and sat back down, pulling his lesson plan towards him.

Marluxia wandered over to the window.

"Ooo, look there's a kid down there talking to Luxord. He looks too old to be a student though." He said leaning on the window frame. Luxord was the schools maths teacher.

"Mmmm." Zexion wasn't paying any attention. He studied the plan and then checked that he had the correct books for that lesson.

"He's wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses, as if he doesn't want to be recognized." Marluxia described him despite knowing that Zexion wasn't paying attention.

But Zexion had stood up and joined Marluxia at the window. Sure enough, looking down into the grounds, he could see Luxord talking to a taller figure dressed in a black hoodie, skinny jeans and converse. Luxord gestured up at their window and the tall man looked up. Sunglasses covered his eyes but Zexion would recognize him anywhere.

He turned from the window and hurried out of the room.

Marluxia watched him go with a bemused expression. He looked out of the window and saw Zexion hurry across the grounds to the pair. The English teacher said something to Luxord and he walked off, waving a hand over his shoulder as he did.

Marluxia raised both eyebrows and a delighted grin spread across his face when he saw the tall fellow envelope Zexion in a hug.

"Well well well, something you're not telling us Zexion?"

Zexion pulled Demyx by the hand to a more private spot away from the main building, somewhere where he could take off the sunglasses and not risk being interrupted and found out. He took him to a spot that was concealed by huge weeping willows. A light breeze stirred the hanging branches.

He turned to face the musician.

Demyx pulled him into his arms again and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry about this morning! Axel called me, there was something wrong with the recording and I had to redo it before we released a taster copy for radio." Demyx explained.

"It's okay, I get it." Zexion forgave him even though he didn't really understand. He was just happy to be back in Demyx's arms.

"No it's not okay! Especially not after last night! I should have woken up with you! So to make up for it I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

Zexion looked up at Demyx in surprise.

"Out to dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, it wasn't fair of me to run off like that, so tonight we'll have dinner at Lockets. Then the night will be ours, no interruptions!"

Zexion's eyes widened with pleasure. Lockets? That was the expensive place in town! Zexion had only been there once before for a group celebration with their friends a few years back. He smiled up at Demyx. He looked so happy and pleased that Demyx wanted to hold him here forever.

"I won't be late either, I promise." He kissed Zexion again, on the lips this time. Zexion found his insecurity washing away. He melted into Demyx's kiss and clutched at the front of his hoodie.

The bell rang sharply, interrupting the kiss and summoning the students back to classes.

"Seven o'clock tonight, I'll meet you there!" Demyx said, stealing one last kiss before he replaced his sunglasses and pulled his hood over his head to conceal his obvious hair. Zexion waved as Demyx walked away and then hurried back to the school, feeling buoyant.

He was going to Locket's tonight with Demyx and Demyx had promised him he wouldn't be late and that they could have the night together with _no_ interruptions.

He practically skipped into class and spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face.

* * *

There we are, Chapter one ^^

Please review, they make me so happy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I'm uploading this at 01:18 am which isn't sensible as I have work tomorrow XD Oh well, hope you guys are grateful!

If you favourite this or add it to story alert or add me to author alert, could you please please pretty please with Axel on top, leave a review too? Even a simple 'This was good' will do! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed ect so far, it has upped my confidence considerably!

This chapter comes with a side order of AkuRoku, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two.**

Zexion got home and juggled his things in his arms to try and get the key into the lock. He sighed as he got inside and shut the door; he kicked his shoes off and went into the kitchen. He dumped his stuff on the table and then went and hung his coat up.

He looked around the kitchen. He felt like he had a bubble inside him and he couldn't stop grinning. He was going out with Demyx, the most famous musician ever! He was! Zexion, high school English teacher from Twilight Town!

He giggled manically and hugged himself tightly.

"_What am I gonna do for the next…" _He looked at the clock, it read four-thirty._ "Two and a half hours!" _

"_A shower would be a good idea!"_ He thought and he went into the bathroom. He stripped off and was about to step into the shower when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stared at his reflection.

He was pale. Very pale, almost drawn despite his high-spirits. His hair was covering the right side of his face as usual. He slowly raised a hand to his head and pushed back the fringe.

He blinked and cocked his head to one side. The change simply moving his fringe made to his face was striking. He looked a lot less insecure and timid. He tucked the hair behind his ear and smiled at his reflection. He looked more confident, the kind of person who should be stood by Demyx.

Zexion hopped into the shower and turned on the hot cascade of water.

He got out after half an hour and toweled himself dry. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, until he found something to wear to the fancy restaurant. Before he left the bathroom, he tucked his fringe away from his face, behind his ear.

He rummaged through his wardrobe, trying desperately to find something nice to wear. He didn't want to wear a suit because he knew for a fact that Demyx wouldn't wear one, but he didn't think jeans were in the dress code somehow.

Maybe he could wear his black trousers with the matching jacket, a white shirt and his converse. He dug around and pulled them out, laying them on his bed. They wouldn't need ironing as they had been hung up which was good as Zexion actually hated ironing.

He was staring down at his outfit with his hands on his hips when the silence was shattered by his phone ringing. He jumped at the sudden noise and hurried into the living room. He grabbed the phone off the hook and flopped onto the sofa.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Hey Zex it's me, Roxas!" _came the reply.

"Oh hi Roxas!" Zexion greeted him enthusiastically.

"_Hey how you been? How's work and whatever?"_

"Oh fine, fine, everything's great! How about you?"

"_Same as usual! Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight. Axel's going out for some big record producer business thing and leaving me all alone! Wanna come over? I have wine and various other alcoholic drinks!"_

Zexion heard Axel in the background protesting about the mean image Roxas was giving of him. He giggled.

"I'm really sorry Roxas but I'm busy tonight!" he said apologetically.

"_What? Everybody seems to be busy tonight __**except**__ me! What're you doing?"_

Zexion bit his lip and his toes curled with pleasure at what he was doing tonight.

"Demyx is taking me out to dinner tonight."

There was a moment of quiet on the other end. Zexion frowned slightly at his best friend's silence.

"_That is so not fair!"_ Roxas said after his pause. _"Where's he taking you?"_

Zexion grinned. Roxas would love this!

"Lockets."

"_No way! Oh my god! That's no way fair!" _Roxas ranted, Zexion heard him call back to Axel.

"_How come you never took me to Lockets?"_

"_Because you never asked to go." _Came Axel's reply, closer than it had been before.

"_Do I __**have**__ to ask? I doubt Zex __**asked**__ Demyx to take him there!...No! No you can't have the phone! AXEL GET OFF!"_

"_Hey Zex, did Demyx just invite you to Lockets tonight?" _Axel spoke into the phone, Zexion giggled as he could hear Roxas moaning and shouting,

"_Axel no give mOHMYGOD…AHH no give me the phHOLY SHI AXEL get your hands away NO! Aaaaaaaaaaahh!"_

"Yes he did, to make up for leaving me this morning."

"_Leaving you?"_ Axel inquired, Roxas still moaning and yelling at him in the background.

"Yeah, he left before I woke up, he said you called him cause he had to record something again."

"_Ah, I did wonder why he wasn't at his place," _Axel said sheepishly. _"Sorry Zex."_

"It's okay, besides I get to go to Lockets now!" Zexion grinned and curled up on the sofa, hugging one of the worn-out cushions to his chest.

"_HA! See it was entirely your fault Axel! Now give. Me. The. Phone! No…Axel no please p… p… please! OH GOD AXEL STOP IT NEEEAHHH!"_

The phone was dropped to the floor and Zexion could hear nothing. Not that he particularly wanted to hear them! After about two minutes he heard movement and then a clatter as the phone was picked up off the floor.

"_Now that I have sufficiently punished Roxas you can have him back, have fun tonight." _Axel said before handing the phone over.

"_I swear one day I'll get him!" _Roxas said sounding slightly breathless. Zexion heard Axel's soft laughter.

"_I will!" _Roxas said to him indignantly.

"_In your dreams baby, anyway it's six I gotta go, see you later, love you."_

Zexion heard him kiss Roxas and then walk out of the room.

"_Bye, have fun, love you too!"_

"_Aaanyway, where were we before we were rudely interrupted!"_

"Erm, my going to Lockets with Dem?" Zexion said.

"_Oh yeah! Well, have fun anyway, I'll just drink wine all on my own!" _Roxas sniffed and pretended to cry. Zexion felt kinda guilty.

"I'm sorry Rox; I'd love to come over but…"

"_No, shut up! You're going to Lockets! Ignore me! I'm just whining, I'll be fine!" _Roxas admonished him.

Zexion laughed happily.

....xXx....

It was half past six when they finally said goodbye and put the phone done. Zexion rushed to his room and pulled on his outfit. He checked himself in his mirror before hurrying to the kitchen and grabbing his keys, phone and wallet from the bowl on the little table. He shoved them into his pockets and then left the apartment. He locked the door behind himself and headed down the stairs.

He caught a tram to the centre of town and then walked the short distance from the clock tower to Lockets. He got more and more excited and nervous with every step. He couldn't wait to see Demyx.

When he reached the restaurant he took a calming breath. The exterior had trailing flowers hanging from window boxes and a warm light was spilling from the windows. The sound of laughter and the clinking of glasses and cutlery came from inside.

Zexion went to the door and pushed it open. A warm, delicious smelling scent washed over him. He looked around at the candlelit tables, the warm lights hanging from the ceiling, the flowers in vases and the other patrons. He couldn't see Demyx but it was only just seven o'clock.

"Can I help you?" asked a young waiter with floppy, black hair. His name badge read 'Tristan'.

"Yes, I think my friend booked a table for us? My name's Zexion Schemer." He didn't want to give Demyx's name if he didn't have to, he didn't want to be bombarded by his fans.

"Ah yes table number nine, if you would care to follow me."

Zexion followed the waiter to a table for two at the back, in a more private spot. After he was seated the waiter asked,

"Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"Umm, no thank you, I'm fine."

"Very well sir." And the young man left. Zexion looked around nervously. He didn't like being around so many people that he didn't know, it made him feel uneasy.

After ten minutes he began to fiddle with the flowers in the vase. Arranging and re-arranging them. Demyx was coming, of course he was, he had promised.

Half an hour later and Zexion's fringe was slowly falling back to cover his face. Tristan the waiter had been back and had asked if he could get Zexion anything.

"Umm, well, maybe if you could…just a glass of water?" he had asked. Tristan had hurried off and returned with an ice-cold glass of water. Zexion had thanked him.

He was now plucking the petals off the flowers one by one. Demyx had promised.

After an hour Zexion knew he wasn't turning up. Demyx had broken his promise. He hadn't come. Fighting to hold back tears Zexion stood up and went to the front desk. Tristan was stood there.

"Hey, erm, thanks for the water and…erm, well, I'm gonna go now, h… here for your h… help." Zexion placed some munny on the counter.

"Thank you, sir, and I'm sorry." Tristan really did look sorry for him.

"Thanks." Zexion said before he left the restaurant.

He walked through the dark, holding back the waves of sadness that threatened to engulf him. He wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to hold himself together.

He knew he wasn't good enough for Demyx. He knew the musician deserved better than him. It was pathetic, how happy he had been before. Absolutely pathetic. He should have known better than to expect Demyx to love _him_. When the blonde could have anyone, why would he choose Zexion?

There was a sudden crash of thunder from the sky and the heavens opened up. Zexion was soaked to the skin within seconds.

"_April showers bring May flowers."_

Zexion remembered Demyx telling him one rainy night while they lay curled up together under a blanket, listening to the storm raging outside and relishing the warmth of each other.

He didn't realize where he had been going until he stood in front of a huge, pretty, cream colored house.

Roxas and Axel's house.

He pushed open the gate and walked up the path to the front door. He hesitated before tapping on it.

...xXx...

"Axel?"

"Mmmmm what?"

"There's someone at the door."

"No, there's not."

"There is! Listen!"

Axel kissed Roxas' neck.

"No, it was just the storm."

"Axel just let me OH mmmmmmmm."

Tap tap.

"See! Now get off me!"

Axel sighed and rolled off of Roxas, letting the blonde go to the door.

The door opened.

"Zexion?"

Zexion looked up into the confused face of Roxas.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were with Demyx?"

Zexion could hardly hold back the tears.

"He d... didn't show." Those three words confirmed what had happened and Zexion felt his mouth twist and a sob escaped his throat.

"Oh god," Roxas whispered to himself. Then he said, "Well, get inside out of the storm! Come on."

He pulled a crying Zexion into the hall and shut the door.

"Axel! C'mere!" he called the red head. Axel came padding into the passage with curiosity written all over his face. His eyes widened when he saw Roxas cradling a crying, soaking wet Zexion in his arms.

"Go get him something to wear. Something clean!" Roxas said whilst he hushed Zexion.

Axel hurried upstairs and hunted around their room for something clean of Roxas' for him to wear. He found an old polo shirt that was actually his own and a pair of pajama trousers. He grabbed a couple of towels on his way past the bathroom and ran back downstairs.

Roxas had got Zexion in front of the fire and was making him drink a glass of wine. They helped dry him and got him into the clothes Axel had brought. Then they sat him down on the couch between them and got him to tell them what had happened.

"A… and I waited f for an hour a… an… and he didn't show." Zexion sobbed. Roxas wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh, Zex, it's okay, I'm sure he had a good reason." Roxas tried to comfort him. He threw a desperate glance at Axel over Zexion's head. Axel shrugged and looked down sadly.

"I'm not good enough for him… that's his reason." Zexion mumbled as he leaned on Roxas' chest.

Roxas frowned.

"Hey, hey!" He made Zexion look up into his eyes. "Don't ever think that! You're too good for him not the other way around, do you understand?"

Zexion nodded as his breath came in short bursts. Roxas' expression softened.

"C'mon, you need to sleep. You can stay here tonight." He helped Zexion up and took him upstairs.

...xXx...

He came down five minutes later looking weary. Axel held his arms out and Roxas slipped into his warm embrace. He nuzzled at Axel's neck and the red head leaned back on the sofa, gathering Roxas to him.

"You've gotta talk to Demyx. He can't keep doing this, it's tearing Zexion apart." Roxas whispered. Axel kissed the top of Roxas' head.

"I know. I'll talk to him again."

"Thank you." Roxas' voice was almost inaudible. He yawned widely.

"C'mon it's late, let's go to bed sunshine." Axel stood up, carrying Roxas in his arms. Roxas giggled quietly and snuggled into Axel's arms as he carried him to their bedroom.

* * *

Anyone else melt from the AkuRoku fluffy stuff?

Please please please review! It means the world to me :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Since a surprising amount of people seem to like it!

Axel has a smexy car ;D

Ahem...anyway! Enjoy! and please please please please please review! It means so much to me! I'm insecure like Zexion so if I don't get encouragment I won't continue T.T

Disclaimer: I think we've figured this by now ^^'

**

* * *

****Chapter three.**

Axel drove Zexion home in his red Camero the next morning so the teacher could get ready for school. He then drove to his studio, Dancing Flames.

He stretched and yawned as he walked up the steps to the front door. Upon entering he heard someone call his name.

"Mr. Axel sir!"

He turned.

"Hey Xion, all set?"

His assistant, Xion, was hurrying towards him. She wore a white bandana in her black, bobbed hair and she had on jeans and a white t-shirt bearing the legend, **THUNDER CHILD. **She was clutching a clipboard in her arms.

"Yes sir! Mr. Nocturne is upstairs with his manager and we were just waiting for you!" She exclaimed, almost jogging to keep up with him.

"Ahh, well, Roxas, you know, and I had to give a lift to a friend." He explained as he took the stairs two at a time.

Xion blushed at the mention of Roxas. She had an awkward little crush on her boss's boyfriend.

She ran up the stairs trying to keep up with him. Axel nodded to people as they passed and Xion had to keep pressing herself against the wall to avoid being pushed over. She may have been Axel's assistant but it didn't give her much authority.

Axel pushed open the door to the recording station. Demyx sat on a tall stool next to the sound system, his manager, Xemnas, sat on the battered, squashy sofa. Xigbar, Axel's technical man, was leaning against the wall, laughing at something.

Axel noticed that Demyx looked slightly down.

"Way mister boss man actually made it!" Xigbar teased. He was comfortable enough in his job to be able to tease Axel.

"Screw you Xigbar. Right, Demyx, you ready?" Axel asked. Demyx looked unusually pale, like he hadn't slept.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Demyx stood up. Axel led him into the recording room and Demyx took up his usual spot on another tall stool in front of the microphone. Axel shut the door behind him and then checked that the red 'recording in progress!' sign was lit up outside the room. He took up a spot by the window looking in on Demyx. Xigbar sat at his controls and Xemnas stood behind them with his arms folded.

Xion perched on a stool and tried to look around everyone to see the musician. Xigbar spotted her and he gestured for her to come over. She dragged the stool past Xemnas and Axel, who was busy pressing buttons and adjusting the headphones on his head, and sat down next to Xigbar.

Xemnas glanced at her as she snagged his long black and white coat.

Xigbar put a spare pair of headphones on her head.

"You learn better by watchin' an' listenin' kiddo." He whispered to her as Axel said,

"All right Dem, when you're ready."

Demyx nodded and the backing track started.

A piano solo came on accompanied by the soft tap of cymbals. Demyx opened his mouth and began to sing.

Xigbar kept his only eye on the lights and buttons in front of him. Axel watched Demyx with an odd frown on his face. Xemnas seemed almost expressionless.

Xion loved to listen to Demyx sing. He sung right from his heart. His lyrics had real meaning to them. She watched as he sung with his eyes half-closed, his lips so close to the mike they were almost caressing it and his hands on the headphones. A smile spread across her face. She liked this song, she had heard him practice a few times. It was a love song, about how someone was the world to him. She thought that whoever it was he sung about was a lucky person.

Axel frowned throughout the whole process. Demyx wasn't singing the way he usually did. Taking the feelings straight from his heart. It was like he was reading the words from a piece of paper.

When Demyx finished, he was panting slightly and he rested his head in his hand, looking towards the glass.

"Well, waddya think o' that one boss?" Xigbar asked. Xion looked at Axel's frown, wondering what had caused it.

"I'd like to talk to Demyx on my own, please." Axel said, pulling the headphones from his red spikes. Xigbar raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He pulled the phones from his head and walked towards the door. Xion left the headphones and, looking anxiously at Axel, she followed Xigbar out.

Xemnas sighed.

"Get him back in shape Axel, I don't know what has knocked him but I suppose you do."

Axel nodded and Xemnas walked from the room.

Demyx came out of the room and flopped onto the sofa with a sigh, throwing one arm over his eyes.

Axel meandered over until he was stood in front of the singer. He hooked a stool with his foot and pulled it over. He perched on the edge and looked down at his best friend.

"You screwed up with Zexion last night again, didn't you." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh god, yes I did, how do you know?" Demyx groaned. Leaning forward he dropped his head into his hands.

"He turned up on our doorstep last night, soaking wet and crying. Roxas is really worried."

"Oh god, I promised I'd be on time too, I'm such a fucking idiot."

Axel folded his arms and frowned at Demyx.

"But you left the thing last night early enough didn't you?" he asked. Demyx had been at the 'big record producer business thing' last night but Axel had been sure he had left on time.

"I was gonna but then Xemnas dragged me over to meet some guys and I started talking to them and before I knew it, it was fucking eight o'clock and I knew I was screwed. I tried to call him but I guess that he was at your place so that's why he never picked up."

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. Demyx always did that. Started talking to some fellow musician guys and totally forgot about Zexion. If Axel didn't know better he would have been sure Demyx only kept Zexion for the 'bedroom fun'.

"Dem, you can't keep on doing this to him! He thinks it's _his _fault that you don't show to stuff! He doesn't think he's good enough for you!" Axel ran a hand over his face and then left his hand covering his mouth.

"I know! I love him _so damn much _but I can't seem to juggle everything! Whenever things are going well at work they fall apart with him! What am I doing wrong Axel?" Demyx asked him desperately. Axel moved to sit next to him.

"You can't keep on pushing him away when it suits you. Your fans don't even know he exists. It's like you're ashamed of him."

"Ashamed of him? B… but he's so much… better than I am! He's a helluva better person than I am! _I _don't deserve_ him!" _Demyx dropped his head into his hands again.

"But you don't let him know that do you." Axel murmured.

"I don't, do I." Demyx said quietly after a pause.

Axel watched him for a moment or two. He could see how much it hurt Demyx to hurt Zexion but he could also see how the dark blonde musician might be unconsciously ashamed, not of Zexion, but of the fact that he was in love with someone the public might not like. It might ruin his image if anyone found out.

"Look, Demyx," Axel said sternly. Demyx looked up at him desolately. "I know that you love him. God, I have to listen to your lovey dovey lyrics everyday right! But you know Zexion, it took a car accident and two weeks in hospital before he realized you had been chasing him!"

Demyx breathed a 'ha' of laughter.

"Yeah, he's the dumbest smart guy I've ever met." He swiped surreptitiously at his blurry eyes.

"Exactly, and he won't get that you still love him for himself until you tell him or show him somehow." Axel smiled at him.

Demyx looked back up at his best friend. His lips were parted in an 'O' of realization. He thought back to when he had first met Zexion.

The poor guy had been so insecure he could hardly speak for fear of getting something wrong. Demyx had spent a long time slowly getting under the glass wall Zexion had built up around himself. He had got to know the, then, English university student. And he had fallen in love with everything that made him Zexion. His insecurity included.

And yes, it had taken a car crash and two weeks of Demyx being in hospital before Zexion realized that the musician loved him. And even after that it took a long time before Zexion recognized that he felt the same way.

Was Demyx gonna throw all that away because he was scared of losing his image and big name?

"Do you mind if I call today off?" he asked Axel.

Axel grinned widely.

"Go for it."

* * *

Aaaaand cut!

Please please please please REVIEW! . even if it's just "I liked it" or even constructive critcism! But flames will be used to toast marshmallows and other tasty things ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, please enjoy it ^^ and Review~

Disclaimer: I own nothing T.T except for the lyrics at the end! I own them! :D

sorry for anyone who was hoping this was a Summer Vacation update It is being written don't worry ^^'

It's my birthday in exactly one month...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four.**

Zexion didn't know how he felt.

He simply taught his classes, ate lunch, dealt with Marluxia and helped the students.

He wrote on the board with the familiar smell of chalk and books filling his nose.

He was blank.

A lost soul treading water in the sea, watching the storm get closer and closer.

He walked down the corridor to his classroom, his arms full of exercise books and loose paper, staring down expressionlessly at the floor, not hearing the gasps and cries of,

"Oh my god!"

"It can't be!"

"No way!"

"ZEXION!"

Zexion looked up. His eyes widened. His mouth dropped open a little. He turned towards the voice he knew so well. The voice everyone knew. He felt like he was moving so very slowly. Like he was stuck in a vat of golden syrup.

His silver-blue eyes met sea-green ones. Not covered by their usual shades. His hood was thrown back and he was panting like he had just run a mile. He was unusually pale and tired looking.

"Zexion." He said his name again. The whole corridor was silent. Watching.

"Zexion." He said again.

"_Don't," _Zexion thought._ "Please don't say my name."_

He felt himself being tugged under the waves every time Demyx said it.

"Zexion." He whispered. Zexion closed his eyes tight. He could feel the spot where Demyx's lips had brushed his ear the last night they were together. Hear him whisper his name to him as they lay together.

"Don't." Zexion said, opening his eyes. Demyx looked away and the look on his face was one as if Zexion had thrust a blade into his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly, looking back at him.

Zexion stared. He felt empty. Devoid of anything that might be called feeling.

"Please?" Demyx pleaded. "I need to explain! I only want to talk! Just talk."

He took a step forward, reaching out one hand.

The students and teachers alike were staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the famous musician standing in the hallway wanting to talk to their English teacher.

Zexion sighed to himself. Talk. Just talk. They could say everything they needed to and then part.

"The old spot, tonight, at the time you didn't make." He said softly, and then he turned and walked back to his classroom.

He knew that Demyx would understand. The old spot was where they all used to meet each other, in front of the clock tower, and Demyx didn't make the seven o'clock yesterday.

Demyx smiled grimly as he watched Zexion walk away. He pulled his glasses from his pocket and slipped then onto his face. Then he turned and walked through the stunned crowd and away from the school. Pulling his hood up when he reached the front doors.

...xXx...

"If you miss this one Dem, it's aaall over!" Axel cautioned him. They sat in Axel's office, Demyx having just related his tale to the red head. Axel sat at his desk with his slim boots on the table, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded. Demyx was lying on the white sofa with one arm folded behind his head.

"I know! I won't miss it! I can't lose him." Demyx cried.

Axel sighed and entwined his fingers, putting his hands behind his head.

"Good, because fallin' out with him isn't helping your performance either…or your health!"

Demyx smiled at the airy ceiling and then turned to face Axel.

"I can't concentrate on music when all I can see is his face."

"Well, just you carry on see…"

But Axel was interrupted mid-word by his office door bursting open.

Xemnas strode in followed by a very flustered looking Xion and, to their surprise and Axel's delight, Roxas.

Demyx sat up at the sight of his manager and Axel took his boots off of the desk.

"Heey baby." He grinned as Roxas walked over, swaying his hips seductively. Axel pulled the blonde to him and placed a long kiss on his cherry lips.

Xion blushed deeply and tried to look away but her eyes kept being drawn to Roxas.

Xemnas marched over to Demyx and sat next to him.

"I have someone for you to meet." He announced.

"Really?" Demyx asked but he wasn't really paying attention. He was watching Axel and Roxas, realizing how he didn't often tell Zexion he loved him.

"Yes, an old friend of mine, who was a very famous musician in his day, is flying in from Hollow Bastion and he has requested that you come with me to meet him." Xemnas explained, crossing one leg over another and smoothing out his long coat.

Demyx looked away from his friends and at his manager.

"Oh, I'm sorry man but I'm busy tonight. Something I can't miss." Demyx apologized.

"Tonight? What time?" Xemnas asked.

Axel paused in his conversation with Roxas and looked over at the musician. Roxas, sat on Axel's lap, looked up enquiringly at his boyfriend then followed his gaze. Xion looked up from her clipboard at the silence and then looked to Demyx as well.

"Seven." Demyx said.

"Oh well that's fine, his plane gets in at five you'll have plenty of time." Xemnas straightened his coat.

Demyx bit his lip.

"I dunno, it's really important that I don't miss this!" Demyx exchanged a glance with Axel before looking back at his manager.

"More important than meeting a musician who could help you rise to even greater heights of fame? He could seriously help your already exceptional talents! It is very useful to have contacts such as him!" Xemnas went on.

"I-I know! But I can see him tomorrow right?" Demyx tried to worm out of it.

"He _specifically _requested you Demyx, the least you could do is turn up for an hour."

Demyx sighed. If the plane landed at five and he only had to greet him, then he could surely be at the tower by seven.

"Okay okay, but only an hourish I _can't _miss tonight."

Demyx didn't see Axel shake his head.

...xXx...

Demyx drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair. He looked at the clock in the private waiting lounge of Twilight Town's airport. It read five-thirty. He sighed loudly.

The plane carrying Xemnas' friend had been delayed due to bad weather and wasn't going to arrive until six. He was cutting it fine enough as it was.

He dragged his blue razor phone out of his pocket and typed in Zexion's number. It would be better if he could explain why he might be late than to just turn up late.

But the phone rang and rang and eventually ran on to voicemail. Zexion must have his phone off.

Demyx sighed again and leaned his head back against his chair, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Demyx, your constant sighing is vexing to my spirit, the plane will be here soon and then you can go wherever you want." Xemnas said from where he was stood staring out at the dimming sky with its brilliant orange and red sunset beginning to shine.

Demyx dropped his head into his hand. He _couldn't _screw tonight up. He _couldn't_ lose Zexion.

...xXx...

Quarter past six. If he waited any longer he would be almost a half hour late.

"Xemnas, I'm sorry but I have to go! I can't hang around anymore. I'm gonna be late!" Demyx said jumping up from his seat. Xemnas turned to him from watching the sunset.

"No! Demyx wait! This man is highly influential! You need to understand that good connections can get you places!" Xemnas cried, he rose from his seat and took Demyx's shoulder.

"I know and I'm sorry, I promise to meet him tomorrow but I _have _to _go_! I _cannot _be late!" Demyx pulled from Xemnas' grip and headed to the door. He yanked it open just as Xemnas called,

"No! Look his flight is here! Demyx stay here! He has landed!"

Demyx turned to look at the arrivals board and sure enough the Hollow Bastion flight was highlighted. He paused with his hand on the door handle and his eyes wide, staring at the glowing red light.

...xXx...

"_What am I thinking?"_ Zexion thought as he approached Station Heights and the clock tower. He sat down on the low wall that ran along the edge of the plaza. He checked his watch. It read half past six.

"_I'm half an hour early." _He thought. He held the front of his hoodie up over his mouth against the cold and jigged his feet around.

"_This is it," _Zexion's warm breath was turning to puffs of white steam as it hit the cooler air_ "Tonight we will talk and I'll let him go. He deserves better, a pretty girl or a guy who can really stand beside him. I'll apologize for ever thinking he would love me."_

...xXx...

Demyx swore over and over in his head as he hurtled through the crowds of people.

"Sorry!" He called out as he crashed into a student going the opposite way. He had his sunglasses on and his hood up so no one could recognize him.

He was goddamn late again! He prayed to every god he could think of that Zexion would still be there. He checked his watch as he ran. Seven-thirty. Crap!

...xXx...

"_The person you have called is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep."_

Zexion slid his phone shut. Ten minutes to eight. He wasn't coming.

"Quick run!"

"Where did this come from?"

"Run! Hahaha!"

People hurried away to get indoors as the rain poured from the heavens for the second night running.

Zexion smiled softly as rain dripped down his face.

"_So this is it, this is your answer. Well, I knew it would be this. I knew that we were so very far apart."_

Zexion stood up. He put his hood over his head in a vain attempt to keep a little dry. He walked away from the tower and through the throng of people with multi-colored umbrellas. He smiled as he walked away.

The pain in his heart was unbearable. He still loved Demyx. Despite everything, he still loved him.

"_Please, whoever you're with, just be happy."_

…

Demyx skidded to a halt under the tower. He looked around frantically.

"ZEXION!" he called. He panted heavily and the rain washed his hair flat. The glasses were in his hand having nearly lost them running.

"ZEXION!" he cried out again. Tears began to run down his face, hidden by the rain.

"Fuck!" he swore. He kicked the wall and dragged a hand roughly through his hair, his fingers snagging on the rain washed knots.

He had screwed it up. He had lost Zexion.

...xXx...

Zexion walked into his apartment. He calmly put his shoes neatly in place by the door and hung his soaking hoodie on the radiator. He emptied his bag and hung it on the radiator too. He gathered the books and papers and carried them to the kitchen, leaving them on the table.

He had a shower and got into his old t-shirt and pajama trousers. He went into the kitchen, pulled a square of leftover lasagna out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave. He ate it slowly, relishing the taste of tomatoes, cheese sauce and pasta.

Then he left the dishes in the sink and went around to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and looked at the small pile of CDs on his bedside table. They were all _his_.

He selected the newest one and placed the CD into the player.

An acoustic guitar played. Followed by soft drums and a keyboard. As it neared the chorus it got louder and the guitar was joined by an electric one.

His beautiful, melodic voice sang,

_You cast an illusion,_

_Over me,_

_Now I can't see_

_How the world,_

_Is meant to be._

_All I see _

_Is you._

Zexion sank down to the bed and curled into a ball. He fell asleep clutching the CD case with tears running down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Demyx stood in front of Zexion's door. He tapped quietly on the wood. There was no answer. He bit his lip against the bitter sting of tears. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key Zexion had given him a while back. He had forgotten all about it until this morning.

He swallowed nervously before he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

It was completely dark.

He stepped inside, feeling oddly cautious. He heard the soft sounds of music coming from somewhere. If he wasn't mistaken it was his own music playing.

He slipped off his shoes and tiptoed silently through the house. Following the quiet guitar sounds. It was his; he could now hear his own voice.

He stopped in front of Zexion's room. This was where the music was coming from. He tentatively reached out a hand and pushed open the door.

He felt his heart break when he saw Zexion curled around his CD with tears running down his sleeping face.

"_What have I done to you?" _He thought.

He went over to the bed and gently pulled the fleece blanket from under him. He covered Zexion's slumbering form and then carefully took the CD from his hands and placed it by the player. He knelt down by Zexion's head and leaned his chin on his folded arms.

"I messed everything up. You especially. I don't deserve someone like you. But I can't stop loving you. I can't let you go." Demyx whispered.

_Because your smile_

_Breaks my heart in two._

Sung the last line of Demyx's song. The player whirred and the music stopped. It was the end of the CD.

Zexion stirred in his sleep and frowned at the silence. His eyes drifted open and he found he was staring straight into Demyx's.

He gazed into the sea-green depths, not sure if he was still asleep or not.

"Demyx?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm right here." Demyx whispered back.

Zexion frowned.

"But…how did you get in?" He asked.

"You gave me a key, remember?"

Zexion thought back and remembered presenting Demyx with a key to his apartment, telling him to go there whenever he needed peace.

"Well…why are you here?"

Demyx felt nervous. He could write beautiful lyrics about why he loved Zexion and yet, couldn't tell him outright.

"Because, I needed to talk to you remember? I needed to apologize."

"You didn't show again." Zexion mumbled, hiding his face in the blanket.

Demyx bit his lip sadly.

"I know. I arrived at eight and you'd already gone. I ran from the airport, Xemnas had someone for me to meet and he wouldn't take no for an answer, his flight was delayed and I wanted to go but Xemnas…"

But Zexion quietly interrupted him.

"You always have an excuse, don't you." He murmured.

"What?" Demyx frowned at him.

"You always have an excuse and I'm sick of it." Zexion sat up, his hair concealing his face, the blanket draped around his shoulders.

His hand touched the corner of one of the CDs and he suddenly grabbed it. He flung it at Demyx who quickly threw up his arms to protect himself.

"I'm SICK of it! Sick of it Demyx! I can't do it anymore! I can't pretend I was EVER good enough for you!" He grabbed every CD he could reach and threw them all at Demyx. Fresh tears coursed down his face and he sobbed.

"Zexion? Zexion. stop it, just let me…" Demyx pleaded. He had never seen Zexion lose his temper before now!

"NO NONONO!" He grabbed his book from the table and threw that too. He threw anything he could lay his hands on.

Demyx dived for Zexion and grabbed his wrists, pushing him down against the bed and straddling his hips. Zexion struggled to free himself, still crying and sobbing.

"Let me GO!" he yelled.

"No." Demyx stated.

"Let me go! Let me go! Demyx, just leave me alone! What's the point to this? Just…"

"The point, Zexion, is that I love you." Demyx said.

Zexion went quiet, he stopped struggling. His breath came in short, uneven gasps as he cried.

"I love you. And I know I screw _everything_ up. I screw you up. But I still love you. You were always too good for me, not the other way around. You should be with someone who makes you really happy." Demyx felt tears slide down his own cheeks.

"Y… you're the one…who makes…makes me happy." Zexion gasped between sobs. Demyx gathered Zexion into his arms and rocked him gently. Waiting as Zexion's dry sobs slowly calmed down.

"Can you give me another chance?" he whispered into Zexion's ear. "Another chance to do it right?"

Zexion twisted to face Demyx and sat astride his legs. He leaned his forehead against Demyx's and placed his fingertips on the musician's cheek. His periwinkle-blue hair fell either side of Demyx's face as the musician looked up at him.

"One more." He whispered and then closed the gap between them.

* * *

And that was officially the last chapter of Late Again, I hope you all enjoyed the show *sings The Beatles quietly to self*

Please please please please please Review if you read it, I know you guys read it because I get Author alerts and story alerts but no review T.T I love that you've got me/the story on alert but I'd love it even more if you could give my confidence that much needed boost and review too ^^ Even with a simple 'it was good'!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and added to various alerts, thanks for raising my poor confidence! I love you all!

P.S yes I am still working on Summer Vacation for all you guys who're waiting for it...I am sorry it's taking so long T.T

P.P.S Yes, this is a little like Junjou Romantica, I watch/read far too much of that show/manga ^^'

Disclaimer: no owning of Kingdom Hearts nor Junjou Romantica, so I suppose the only thing I own here is the two lines of lyrics ^^' unless they're from a song I don't know about XD


End file.
